Moony
by Johns-Jumper
Summary: Remus is living with Sirius and it's driving poor Padfoot insane. Warning: Smut, slash and more glorious smut. Rated M for a reason. RL/SB. Possible RL/SB/HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Moony…**

**A/N: This is my first fan fic. If your going to critisize, please do it nicely. -Sevvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. Unfortunatly, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Ch.1**

'_The way his golden-brown hair frames his face perfectly, his beautiful honey eyes, his thin, muscled frame, the scars below his left eye, his cute nose, his long, skillful fingers, his lips - Oh! His lips! Full and beautiful and perfect! How I wish they would meet mine in a passionate embrace. How I long for them to kiss a hot trail along my jaw, down my neck, my chest, my hips, and then slowly slide down my -'_

"Sirius!" Someone shouted, interrupting me from my day-dream.

"Hmm?" I said, looking around for the culprit. "Oh, sorry Kingsley. I kinda zoned out for a minute. What were we discussing again?"

Order meetings. I loved these bitter-sweet get-togethers. I got to sit beside Remus. My Moony. But sitting so close drove me insane. I had to keep my thoughts under control and deny the urge to just grab him and fuck him senseless on the table in front of the whole Order of the Phoenix.

And the fact that we discuss deaths of people we know and the downfall of Voldemort was kind of a downer.

"Before you zoned out, Padfoot, we were talking about the full moon and where I should go to transform," came the perfectly rough voice beside me. I loved his voice. It was so sexy and - WAIT!

"What?! What do you mean _'Where you should go to transform'_? You're staying here!"

"I don't want to destroy your house, Sirius," he said calmly. Him saying my name sent shivers down my spine.

"Do you honestly think I care about all this junk? Plus, I thought you were getting Snape to make you the Wolfsbane potion? With that and me turning into Padfoot, my house would be safe!"

"I don't know, Sirius…" Oh, there were the shivers again.

"What don't you know, Moony? You're my best friend and you just moved into my shitty house. My shitty house that I don't care about!" Another thing I love about him. He's so adorably stubborn.

[Flash back]

"_Come. On. Moony! You are pranking Snivellus with us, whether you like it or not!" shouted James. He had just received he prefect badge and decided to stop pranking with us. Even Peter seemed disappointed. But one never knew what Peter was feeling…_

"_Guys, as much as I'd love to, I CAN'T! What if we get caught? Prefects can't be caught pranking!"_

_He sat there, practically pulling his hair out, torn between his duties and his best friends tempting him with pranks._

"_Pleeeeeease, Moony?! Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease?!" The three of us chanted._

"_Alright," he sighed. "I'll do it."_

[End of flash back]

"Alright, I'll do it," he said, echoing my memory.

"Remus John Lupin, you have just made my day! No, my WEEK! It's going to be just like when we were in school! Well, maybe not. But, it's still going to be fun anyways! Maybe we could rip my annoying mother's portrait! Wouldn't that be fun? Or we could play pass with Kreacher! Or we could - mph!" Remus just put his hand over my mouth stirring up pleasant thoughts of him dragging me off into a bedroom, having his way with me.

"Shut up, Sirius," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling it. His voice was low and had a hint of danger in it. It made me want to melt.

Instead, I liked his hand.

"Oi! Sirius! You just licked my bloody hand!" He shouted, causing some of the Order to chuckle.

"I know what I did, Moony. You taste like chocolate, by the way. Have you been sneaking off to Honeydukes and not sharing your chocolate with me? I'm highly offended," I smirked. But inside, I was filing away the taste of his skin into that little place in my brain dedicated to Remus and coming up with fantasies about him. Fantasies of Remus licking chocolate off of my body or just Remus licking my body without the chocolate. It didn't matter. As long as he was licking me. A nice image to bring into the shower with me.

"Now that we have that settled, can we go now, Albus? I'm getting rather tired," came Tonks' voice, yawning loudly to emphasise her point.

"Yes, of course. Good night everyone," And with that, Albus Dumbledore Disapparated from number 12 Grimmauld Place, as did everyone else except for Remus and I.

"I'm going to take a shower, Remus," I said leaving the room.

"Have fun?" Came his reply.

He had no idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Unf… R-Remus…" I managed to gasp out as he slowly slid one of his long, slicked fingers into my hole, looking up at me with lust filled eyes. He didn't say anything. How could he when his perfect lips were wrapped around my throbbing prick.

He added another and we started a rhythm. I would thrust my hips towards him as he slammed his digits into me.

"Remus…"

"Hmm?" He hummed around my cock, causing me to moan.

"T-take me," I said. "P-please, Remus… now,"

Just as he was about to comply, a knock at the door brought me out of my fantasy and back to reality.

"Sirius! I need to piss! Hurry up!"

Sighing, I turned off the shower and got out.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Reveiws would be nice. Also, I'm going to be gone for a week. So, if you liked this, your just going to have to wait for the other chapters. Sorry 'bout that. -Sevvie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moony…**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Here's chapter two- Sevvie**

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**Ch.2**

"Siri. Siri, wake up!" Someone was nudging me.

I didn't want to get up. I was having such a wonderful dream about Remus. He was all I could think about, even in my sleep.

"Siri! The voice said. Why wouldn't it shut up?

"Mph. Lemme sleep." I buried myself deeper into my pillows.

"Sirius, you're not going to wake up for your own god son?" Oh, Remus was here too? In my bedroom. But so was Harry so I couldn't try anything.

I bolted straight up, falling out of my bed in the process. Harry was here!

"Harry! How're you?! When did you get here? Are Ron and Hermione here too?" I pulled him into a hug while Remus was clutching his sides, laughing at me. His laugh was perfect.

"I'm good Siri. Ron and Hermione will be here soon. I just got here," he said.

I glanced at my bedside clock. It read 9:06 a.m.

"YOU GOT ME UP AT BLOODY 9:00?! GET OUT! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" They chuckled. "Hey, it's true. I look terrible when I don't get sleep," I defended.

The both of them rolled their eyes and walked out. It was then that I realized that Remus was in his thread-bare pajama pants and nothing else. Meaning he was shirtless. I groaned out loud and he turned towards me.

"Something wrong, Padfoot?" he asked.

"Yeah, there is. You woke me up too early and I'm tired," I lied easily. One of the advantages of being a Black is that lying comes naturally.

"You are impossible, Sirius Orion Black. Bloody impossible," he sighed, walking out of my room.

'_You, Remus John Lupin, are the one that is impossible,'_ I thought.

I didn't know how he never realized how much I lusted for him. All of the girls (and boys) that I've went through since fourth year, hoping that they'd take my mind off him. All of the longing glances that he noticed. It was crazy! _I _was crazy.

And I had a raging hard-on. Which I ignored, for the first time ever because something popped into my mind that both scared and excited me.

I don't know how it happened, but all of a sudden I realized that I didn't only lust for Remus, I loved him as well. I was in love with my perfect, beautiful, werewolf best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally got up three hours later, thinking about poor Remus and how he would have to transform tonight.

"Kreacher," I called my house elf. He instantly popped into my room.

"Yes, master?" he asked, hatred clear in his bullfrog voice.

"I want you to stay away from Remus today and tonight. As much as I hate you, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes, master," and with that, he popped out.

I got up and walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of faded jeans and a plain black V-neck. Nothing special. After I finished dressing, I walked downstairs into the kitchen. My eyes immediately spotted Remus who was resting his head on the table, cushioned by his folded arms. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"You going to be okay, Moony?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" he said, gloomily. Then I remembered Harry was here. I glanced around and saw him and his two best friends sitting across from Remus and I. I smiled at them.

"How long are you three staying?" I asked while nodding my hellos to Ron and Hermione.

"We're only staying for a while. A couple nights, maybe?" Harry looked at me, asking permission.

"Of course, of course! Stay as long as you want!" I said happily. It'd been to long since I last saw my god son.

I felt Remus tense under my hand, which was still rubbing his back.

"Stay out of the house until tomorrow morning. I don't want you guys to be injured by me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt anyone of you," he said, looking sternly at each of them. I doubted that they even thought about staying in the house tonight. They had already seen him transform once and it was evident that they didn't want to see it again.

"We weren't planning on it, Remus. Your other self is kind of scary. No offence," said Ron.

"None taken. I scare myself too," he looked down.

Poor Moony….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is kind of a filler but I like it. I'm a fan of fluff and this chapter has some. And a naked Remus. Enjoy. -Sevvie**

**Disclaimer: It's starting to get annoying having to write this. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Ch.3**

"It's okay, Remus. You're okay now. Shhhh, it's over now. You're fine," I mumbled to the man curled up on the floor, stroking his hair gently. It was soft. But, right now, his hair didn't matter. What mattered was this man- my Moony- was curled up, naked (as he was always after he transformed, much to my pleasure) and crying on my floor. The last time I saw him cry, was when I escaped from Azkaban Prison and explained the whole story of how I wasn't the one who killed Lily and James.

"I know. I-it's just, that transformation r-really hurt. It hasn't h-hurt that much in y-years," he said calming down slowly.

"Can you move?" I asked, wanting him to be more comfortable.

"I don't think so, Sirius. The only way I'd be able to move is fi you carry me," he said. "And I know you don't want to carry your naked best friend, even if you like guys as well as girls"

"On the contrary, Remus." I mumbled. Shit! Did I really just say that?

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, Sir Deaf, that I'll carry you." Thank Godric he didn't hear that. I stood up and carefully picked him up, apologizing every time he winced in pain. I carried him to his bedroom- my brother Regulus' old one- and gently put him down, tucking the old green and silver blanket around his body. He was already sound asleep. His face peaceful and perfect. I leaned down and brushed some hair off his forehead before lightly kissing his hairline.

"Sleep well, Remus."

~A Week Later~

Harry, Hermione and Ron had left two days ago but I was still thinking about them. One of them, anyways. Right before they had Flooed back to Hogwarts, Hermione turned to me and looked me right in my eyes and said, "Tell him, Sirius." Then she was gone.

'_How the bloody hell did she find out? Am I that obvious? Does she know something I don't? What if he loves me too? No no no. Don't be stupid, Sirius. Remus is straight. That damn Hermione really is the brightest witch of her age.' _

"I wish I could tell him, I really do," I sighed, walking up to my room.

I was nearing the door when I was suddenly pinned to the wall by Remus, who was a lot stronger than he looked.

"I'm bloody _sick_ of this, Sirius!"

**Ohhhhh! Cliffhanger! Don't hate me for this though. Ch.4 will be up soon. And if it's not, I'll give you my address and you can kill me with spoons. Also, comment on what you think Remmy is sick of, yeah? Love you all. -Sevvie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four and it's a long one (that's what she said)! The final chapter unless you guys want me to continue it. Sorry for the temporary writers block. Also, this is my first sex scene, so don't be too mean. Enjoy! -Sevvie**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the text.**

Ch.4

"Sick of what?" I asked, kind of afraid. What if he wanted to leave the house? I'd be all alone again.

"Sick of not being able to do this," And then soft lips crashed onto my own chapped ones. Holy shit. Remus John Lupin- _my Moony!_- was kissing me! Instantly, I moulded my lips to his, intensifying the kiss. When he nipped at my bottom lip lightly, asking for entrance, I let him in with no hesitation (his mouth tasted exactly like I thought it would; chocolate with a bit of peppermint tea. Delicious, in other words). I wanted him so bad. No. I _needed _him. I yearned and ached and pined and lusted for him. I loved him. I tried to move my hands (currently pinned above my head) to wrap them around his neck or something and he took it the wrong way, thinking I didn't want him to kiss me. He pulled back like I suddenly burst out in flames. In a way, I had.

"Oh, _Gods_! I am _so sorry_, Sirius! I just- I've wanted to do that for so long and it's been driving me crazy! I know you don't care for me in that way. But Sirius, I've loved you since fifth year! I'm so sorry to force all of this onto you right now. I understand if you hate me because of this," he stammered, looking down as he said the last part.

"For a genius, you sure can be an idiot at times, Moony. I could never, _ever_ hate you. Even if I tried," I said. His head shot up.

"What?"

"I love you too, Remus." His mouth fell open cutely and he stood there gaping at me for a few seconds. Then he pounced on me, kissing me with a ferocity that took my breath away. It was so much more powerful and hungry than the last. This time, my hands were free to do what they wanted, so I curled my fingers tightly in his soft, brown hair and tugged lightly just as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. He groaned. A low, feral sound that sent blood rushing to my groin. With my luck, he felt my arousal against his thigh and smirked onto my lips and pushed my bedroom door open without breaking our kiss. With a shove from Remus, I was on the bed, my legs dangling over the side. Then I realized my shirt was not on my body anymore. When the hell did that happen?

Remus crawled onto the bed, hovering over me, and his face mere centimeters away from mine. He moved closer, closer, closer and just as his lips were about to touch mine, he smirked and pulled away.

"Tease," I playfully glared at him.

"Hmm. Am I really?" he replied, that beautiful smirk still on his beautiful face.

"Mhmm," I said at the same time he withdrew his wand (Oak, Dragon Heartstring, 9 ½ inches, flexible) and said "_Agero!*" _and we were both removed of our clothing. I let out a sound that was half way between a gasp and a moan at the feel of his bare skin touching mine. He sat there, taking in all my naked glory. I did the same to him. I had seen Remus naked before and he was simply gorgeous. But this… _this_ was scorching! Lust in his eyes, sitting on another naked man (the other man being me made it even hotter), and his prick fully erect. Naturally, it was a nice size. When aroused though, he was huge.

"You're beautiful, Sirius," He pecked my lips.

"Stunning," He kissed my jaw line.

"Gorgeous," My neck.

"Ravishing," My collarbone.

"Alluring," One kiss down my chest.

"Divine," Another.

"Sexy," He circled his tongue around and in my navel.

"Perfect," A couple kisses on my hips.

"_Mine,_" he growled, his lips nearing my manhood.

"Remus, stop…" I whispered hoarsely. He looked up at me with confusion, rejection and anger clouding the lust in his eyes.

"I- I thought you wanted this," he said. "I thought you wanted me," his voice cracked.

I chuckled slightly. "Oh, I want you alright. I've waited for too long. I don't want foreplay, Remus. I want it _now_," his eyes widened.

"Magic or non-magic?" he asked. At first, I didn't quite understand the question. Then I realized he was asking which way I'd rather be prepared, because if he went in me dry with that size, it would be more pain than pleasure for me.

"Magic. It's quicker. Please, Remus… now. _I need you_," I groaned.

"I like it when you beg, Padfoot. Maybe I shouldn't do anything, just to hear you begging for me," he purred.

"Remus, stop. Please."

"'Please' what, Sirius?"

"_Remus,_"

"_Sirius,_" he mocked.

"Just fuck me already you git!"

"Gladly," he smirked once again. I added the fact that he liked to tease in my 'Moony Files'.

"_Praelino, Tendo*," _I gasped at the feeling of being stretched and lubricated. But that was nothing- nothing compared to when Remus buried himself in me with one strong thrust. I threw my head back and moaned so loud I was sure the neighbors heard me. Every single one of my limbs were on fire and I knew I wasn't going to last too long.

"Move…" I ordered and he obeyed. At first, his strokes were slow and gentle, letting me get used to his size. Then he became frantic, like if he didn't fuck me fast or hard enough, the world would blow up or something.

"Fuck, Sirius." He gasped and attached his teeth to my neck, biting down hard and claiming me as his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him even deeper inside of me (if that was possible) while he reached between our two bodies and began stroking me with his soft, warm hand. One rough tug and one hard thrust. Two. Three. Four.

"Remus… I'm gonna…" I gasped out, almost reaching my peak.

"Shhh, don't talk. Just do it," his breath ghosting over my ear. Nine. Ten.

I felt the stirring in my belly become tighter. Twelve. Thirteen.

"_REMUS!" _I screamed, exploding onto both of our sweaty chests and tightening around his cock. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. With a strangled growl, he released his hot seed into me, coating my walls.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before he dropped himself onto my chest and snuggled into me. It was just me and my Moony. That's how I hoped it would be for a very long time. Just me and Remus.

I have no idea how long we were laying there. All I know is we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, a tangle of limbs.

~Approximately Two Hours Later~

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Someone shouted. Remus and I both shot up to glare at whoever woke us up. What we saw astonished me. Harry- my god son- was standing in the door of my room looked at us, bewildered while Fred and George Weasley were chuckling softly and one was handing the other a couple galleons.

"Get over it, Harry. Some werewolves fuck convicts. Fred, this is only five galleons. I thought we shook on seven?" George, I assumed, said.

"Sorry, Freddie. I only have five on me right now. Don't worry; I'll make it up to you,"

Remus looked at me. I looked at him. Harry looked at us. The twins looked at the three of us.

"Harry," Remus said. "Sirius and I love each other. I hope you can accept that,"

"I… uh… wow. Uhm…yeah. Yeah, I can. I'm just surprised. I came back because I forgot my potions textbook- Snape just about killed me for that- and I find… well, this," he said, waving his hand in our direction. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thank you, Harry," said Remus. How he could be calm in a situation like this, I have no idea.

Harry muttered his good byes and the twins shot us a look before Harry grabbed onto one of their arms and they Disapparated away.

"Well, that was bloody awkward," I mumbled. Remus just looked at me and started laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" I laughed too.

"You should have seen the look on _your_ face!" We sat there laughing for a couple minutes. Our laughs then reduced to giggles and then to a content silence. A silence that was broken when Remus yawned. I laid down and patted the spot next to me. He smiled and curled up to me once again.

"Night, Sirius," he said around another yawn.

"Night, Remus,"

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too, Moony,"

And it was true. I would never love anybody as much as I loved Remus.

My Moony…

**Fin**

***Agero- Remove, Praelino- Lubricate, Tendo- Stretch**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! -Sevvie**


End file.
